Can I Trust You?
by Nagem Sehguh
Summary: Naruto's grown popular over their years in highschool, especially in the bedroom. But when Sasuke finally gets Naruto's attention, can he handle it? Can he really trust Nartuo?
1. You're Talking To Me?

__

__

_So this is my SasuXNaru fic. Naruto and Sasuke don't exactly act like they do in the show, so if you don't like that, turn back now. Lemon in chapter 3. M+ R&R please!!! :)_

S.P.O.V

Where the hell does Naruto get off thinking like that? How dare he? Just because he's suddenly so much smarter and cuter … And sexier … Ugh! Baka!! Thinking he can just suddenly have anyone he wants …

Sasuke was staring angrily to the other side of the classroom where boys and girls were clamoured around Naruto Uzamaki's desk. It was Sasuke and Naruto's junior year in Highschool and somewhere from freshmen year to now Naruto had gone from a reject to the most popular boy in school. He gotten a lot cuter over the years, but Sasuke had always thought deep down that Naruto was just downright adorable.

"But now …" Sasuke mumbled angrily. He got a glimpse of the blonde for a brief second, and just like every other day, Naruto had a boy on one knee and a girl on the other. It absolutely enraged Sasuke. He growled under his breath and Naruto looked over. Sasuke blinked and his rage was gone, replaced by shock. _He couldn't have heard me, right?_ Sasuke thought. But just as suddenly Naruto turned his attention back to the freshmen boy with brown hair on his knee.

"You okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked with Ino behind her.

"No." Ever since Sakura and Ino had announced their relationship to the school and to Sasuke, they had become more bearable and Sasuke found himself able to openly talk to them.

"Is it about Naruto?" Ino asked, her chin on Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke adverted his eyes and Sakura nodded. "Just forget about him." Ino advised tugging on Sakura's sleeve.

"Yeah, he's such a player now. You deserve better Sasuke." Sakura piped in before Ino dragged them up the stairs to their seats. Sasuke sighed sadly, knowing that he didn't want anyone besides Nartuo.

N.P.O.V

"Naruto-kun can I stop by later?" A gorgeous blonde pressed herself seductively up against Naruto. Naruto stared down at the blonde and raised his eyebrows.

"Depends on what you're planning to do while you're there." Naruto said with a smirk. The girl giggled and blushed a bright red.

"If you let me over I'll show you." The blonde said walking her fingers down Naruto's shirt. She stopped her hand just above Naruto's crotch and looped her fingers in his black belt. Ignoring the fact they were in the middle of the hallway, Naruto grabbed the girl's hand and firmly pressed it against his member.

"Don't make me regret it babe." Naruto warned. The girl blushed and gave a small squeeze before releasing Naruto and running off to her class. Naruto turned back to his locker and shoved his books into it. He wasn't planning on staying for the last class of the day, not since after screwing the teacher. An automatic A+ for his grade in economics.

"Leaving again Uzamaki?" Sasuke asked brushing past him in the hallway. Naruto smirked and watched as Sasuke walked for his locker. He reached it and loaded in his own books, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Naruto shut his locker and walked towards Sasuke. The bell rang and the hallways were silent and empty.

"You're leaving too, Uchicha." Naruto said pressing dangerously close to Sasuke's back. Sasuke paused a brief moment before firmly shutting his locker.

"Yeah ..." Sasuke turned to face Naruto and took a step back, pressing his back against the lockers.

_Each day he only grows more attractive ... The one boy I haven't been able to get my hands on_. Naruto ran his eyes down the length of Sasuke's body. _The only person in the world I could actually see myself with_. Naruto quickly dismissed the thought from his head. "Where are you headed?" Naruto asked staring at Sasuke's beautifully plump pale lips.

"My house." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, partially hidden by his dark raven hair.

"Doing anything interesting?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow and smiling seductively.

S.P.O.V

_No. He's just playing me. This means NOTHING_. Sasuke mentally scolded. _But those eyes ..._ Those beautiful peircing blue eyes that looked straight into his soul. "Not really." Sasuke responded after a mental battle.

Naruto's grin was obviously so truly happy and pleased, that Sasuke felt himself quiver. "Could I be apart of those plans?" Naruto asked, his bottom lip slightly jutting out. Sasuke tried to keep his breathing even.

"I-I-I'm ...." Sasuke shut his lips and forced himself to calm down. "I'm sure you have previous more eventful plans." Sasuke said in a colder, calmer tone.

"Heh. Fiesty." Naruto smirked pressing closer. Sasuke felt himself shrink on the inside. "How bout we go back to your place?" Naruto asked, his chest a hairsbreath away from Sasuke's.

"Okay." Sasuke responded before he could stop the word from leaving his lips. _Damnit ... _


	2. What Do You Want?

Thank you for reading the next chapter!! I appreciate it very much!! Thanks for the reviews too!! ^^

N.P.O.V

The two boys walked up the driveway to Sasuke's door. Sasuke pulled out his key from his pocket and unlocked the door and went inside, he stepped to the side and allowed Naruto through. "Nice place." Naruto commented stepping inside.

"Sasuke? Are you home?" Itachi's voice drifted down the hall and Sasuke looked apolegetically at Naruto.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said, then dissapeared down the hallway. Naruto looked around and sat down on the comfortable black couch.

_Wow he has a nice crib ... Better than my apartment. Definitely the nicest house I've ever been in before_. Sasuke and Itachi walked out of the hallway and they both paused to look at Naruto, then they looked at eachother.

"Fine." Itachi said rolling his eyes. "I'll be back around midnight to two am. Don't wait up." Itachi said with that same cold tone as his younger brother, walking for the door.

"Bye." Sasuke called before the door shut. Sasuke turned and looked back at Naruto. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked walking towards the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

"Sure." Naruto grinned jumping up and following Sasuke into the kitchen. "Whatcha got?" Naruto asked peeking his head into the nice chrome kitchen. "Wow, never expected this Uchicha."

"You can call me by my first name Naruto-chan. We've known eachother since we were children, although you've seemed to change alot since then ..." Sasuke mumbled, throwing Naruto a quick glance over his shoulder. Naruto stared back, a slightly shocked look in his eyes, and Sasuke turned back around and put the pot of boiling water on the stove. "Ramen still okay with you?" Sasuke asked.

"...Yeah." Naruto said. _He totally just threw me off, he said it like an insult but his tone was just ..._ Sasuke nodded and put in two serving amounts of ramen. They remained silent for awhile, Sasuke stirring the pot and Naruto leaning against the black marble top island. "Um ... You have a very nice house." Naruto said after a long silence.

"Hn." Sasuke reached over and took out two bowls from the cupboard. He filled the bowls with ramen and set one in front of Naruto with a spoon. "Be careful it's hot. We can eat in the living room if that's cool with you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke silently into the living room.

_Time Skip_

_  
S.P.O.V_

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the opposite ends of the three-seater couch and stared at eachother, their empty ramen bowls on the coffee table in front of them. "Umm ... That was really good Uchicha, thank you." Naruto said with an attempt of genuine thanks. Sasuke nodded and took the two bowls.

"It was no problem Naruto-chan." Even though Sasuke stood and walked away cooly, his insides were falling to mush. _Why is he over here? What exactly does he want?? I mean that sounds ... Really good ... But I'd just be another one of his toys ..._ Sasuke sighed at his internal battle and set the bowls at the bottom of the sink. "Idiot ..." He mumbled to himself.

"Who me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke jumped and knocked over the bowl.

"U-Uh ... No. Not you. Sorry I was talking to myself ..." Sasuke blew out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and tried to slow down his heart. He felt Naruto's eyes on the back of his head, and he smoothly picked up the dishrag, acting as if he had no clue Naruto was so close to him.

"Why have you been so jumpy today, _Sasuke-kun_?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shivered and felt Naruto press closer. "Do you not trust me?" He whispered close to Sasuke's ear. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and took a side step from Naruto.

"What are you doing Naruto-chan?" Sasuke asked looking over at him. Naruto grinned and reached out to grab Sasuke's shirt and brought him closer.

"I've been waiting for awhile to do this Sasuke-kun." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto ... Wait ..." Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and brought his head forward.

"I can't wait anymore. It's been twelve years ..." Naruto brought Sasuke's lips down onto his. And Sasuke didn't pull away.


End file.
